During wellbore operations, such as drilling and producing a well, an operator controls a work string disposed within the wellbore to perform various tasks. Sometimes, a work string is to be withdrawn from the wellbore with a portion of the work string (e.g., downhole portion, bottom hole assembly, or other) to remain in the wellbore. Work strings may include joints of threaded and coupled tubing, drill pipe, or a continuous tube of a coiled tubing string. Disconnect tools allow for separation of the work string at a downhole location to disconnect the portion of the work string (e.g., downhole portion, bottom hole assembly) to remain in the wellbore with the remainder of the work string to be removed from the wellbore.
Disconnect tools are used to allow selective release of the portion of the work string positioned below the disconnect tool. A hydraulic disconnect tool can separate upon application of a hydraulic pressure greater than a release pressure threshold.